1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to components for bicycle, and more specifically, to a handlebar grip for bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art handlebar grip for bicycle generally mounts a separatable upright device to the rear end thereof for the reason that the rider can hold the handlebar with different ways. A problem with this design is that the grip and the upright device are separately made, the manufacturing cost of this design is high and the installation procedure is complicated. A further disadvantage of the prior art design is that the whole appearance of the handlebar does not cause a sense of beauty.